Undies
by msiaNKB
Summary: When Sakura's certain undergarment was blown by a gust of wind, and guess who she found? SasuXSaku Oneshot "Of all the people in the world, why did he need to be touching MY bra!"


Ah, another windy evening. Perfect weather for hanging up the laundry. I carried the huge basket of washed clothes outside, humming a little tune. Finally I get a day-off from the hospital, paperwork and most importantly, the missions with Team 7. I never had time to wash my own clothes, so I pay for someone to do the work. Easy right? But it's a waste of money. So today, I have a vacation and I will take advantage of it.

Plus, it is the best way to take my mind off...the certain raven-haired Uchiha which had caught my heart in his cold, icy net. And he hadn't returned it back since...I don't know, 6 years ago? I could just imagine the hole in my chest, the deep hollow hole where my heart once sat. It's a miracle I could still pump my blood. Yep, we should be happy we had a heart, where there is the left ventricle and atrium, right ventricle and atrium, pulmonary veins and artery, bicuspid valve, tricuspid valve, semi-lunar valve, eh? Why am I rambling about the heart structure? Probably coz I'm bored, I learned that years ago. I always ramble, ramble, ramble --see, I'm still rambling, for goodness sake!-- and never stop until my throat gets dry and I'll need a glass of water to refresh.

Suddenly, there was a gust of wind and it blew...oh no, not my bra. I had grown out of my usual size, and that was the only one left! I could not survive...I've grown two sizes bigger. Should I leave it flying about or catch it before it gets out of sight? I should ignore it. But...wait! What if Naruto found it? Worse, what if Kakashi-sensei found it?! Oh God he is a silent pervert, reading his pornography...I HAVE TO GET THAT BRA, QUICK!!

I followed the wind that is playing with the bra--ugh, how could the wind be such a pervert?!--right into the forest. Oh no. Not the forest. Please let it not be the forest. It is so large, part of it comes outside Konoha. What if I get lost? What if there's some foreign shinobi passing by? Bloodthirsty, murderous, merciless foreign shinobi. I'm thinking about Sound shinobi actually. AAGH, why do everything I ramble about ALWAYS had to do with something with Uchiha Sasuke?! It's really stressful! And now I can't find that piece of undergarment anywhere. Serves you right to chase it until you reach a forest, you stupid thing. Can't you learn? Insulting myself is good, it lets the pain go away...aaaaahhh, life is sooooooo beautiful... [please note the sarcasm]

Now it's getting cold. Thank goodness I had common sense to wear a sweater and white capris today, I might have been freezing if I wore my usual red no-sleeve shirt and tight shorts. Still, I'm feeling cold and I hadn't brought a cardigan or something like that. And now I can't navigate myself home! I'm such an idiot!

"Looking for this, Sakura?" asked a deep voice. From nowhere. OK, from up a tree. But that voice, I recognize it somehow...it couldn't be...

Oh yes it could be, darling. Uchiha Sasuke is sitting on the branch of a tree, with an amused smirk on his face...and holding the wretched bra. Of all the people in the world, why did he need to be touching MY bra?! I had to get it back!!

"Give me back my....my...." I tried to find the right word. I would not pronounce 'bra' in front of (or more like, below) him. "...undergarment, you wretched..perverted...Uchiha!"

"Ahh...she wants her bra back?" he taunted.

Oh, is he underestimating me?!? I'll see what I could do.

"Don't underestimate me, Uchiha!" I punched the bark of the tree. Crack.

He jumped down from the tree before I could make it fall to the ground. That showed him.

"Impressive." Sasuke smirked.

"What have you think I've done, kid round with Naruto? You're wrong." I snatched the bra from him and stuffed that in my pocket.

"You don't really like people messing with you, eh Sakura?"

"Think for yourself, you have a brain."

There was a momentary silence.

"So what brings you to the village you left a few years ago?" I asked.

"Sakura." He breathes my name with his seduc-- Was I about to say seductive? I meant his cue Uchiha Sasuke voice, but a grown-up version of one. Has a hint of maturity to it. Just relax, Sakura, although you perfectly know your hormones are squirming desperately to--forget about it. "Can it hurt for me to settle down after all those years?" he replied.

I shook my head in response. But actually I was thinking, yes it does hurt. Anyone barely mentions your name anymore, they're too polite to hurt my feelings.

Surprisingly, I found my way back home, with a nonchalant Sasuke trailing behind. He came back. So what? I'm not going to cry, jump over him, shower him with kisses, hug him, etc. 18-year-old Sakura is not an immature, obsessive/compulsive, naive fangirl anymore. Though I might be a tad annoying and stubborn than usual.

He went to report himself to the Hokage and disappeared, then I saw Naruto, his hand around Hinata's waist. She was blushing.

"I asked Hinata-chan out for ramen!" he declared in triumph, and squeezed her harder. "My treat. I finally got money!" He held out the few notes in his hands.

"Ah, Naruto, before that money flies away with the wind, you'd better put it in your pocket." I advised.

"Ohhh...Okay." He obediently stuffed the money in his pocket. "Bye now!"

I followed them to Ichiraku's, and ordered a bowl. Neji and Tenten were there too. He shot a sharp glance at Naruto, that significantly said 'Get your hands off her waist!'. Naruto shuddered and quickly let go of Hinata. The red drained from her face, and she shared a bowl with him.

"Shikamaru's been spending a lot of time in Suna lately, hasn't he?" I heard Tenten ask Neji.

"I know. Chouji told me he is meeting Temari." he answered.

"Well, thank goodness Ino's fully attracted to Sai now! Otherwise, she might have erupted!"

Aagh, is everyone mocking me?! Everyone has their own partner, and I don't! I hate that...really. It makes me left out. Like I'm in a past era. Gah!!!

Automatically, I knocked my fist onto the table in frustration. Everyone stared at me in silence (except for Naruto, who was taking advantage of this time to pull Hinata closer to him, trembling with fright). "Mind your own business!" I snapped, finished the last of my ramen and paid Ayame. I went back to my house. And Sasuke appeared beside me. Hm, I almost forgot about him.

"Have you already reported yourself to the Hokage?" I asked.

He nodded briefly. "Since I don't have a place to stay...I'll be staying at your house." he shrugged. "On Tsunade-sama's orders." he hastened to add.

"You can sleep on the couch then." I sighed, and unlocked the door.

I closed the door behind me, and put the bra on the bedside table in my room. I started to pluck out my clothes, and I was just unbuttoning my pants when Sasuke barged into the room, completely shirtless. I was too shocked, my pants slid off from my legs, revealing my black lace underwear...and the blood rushed to my face. He looked at me, a smirk stuck on his face.

"I was about to ask you if you had another bathroom, but since you're in this situation..." His voice trailed off. "Do you mind?" He lifted me in his arms, and kissed me. I gave entrance at once, and let him taste my inner essence. He laid me on the bed....and so, I lost my virginity to him as a welcome-back present. 


End file.
